


Candy Apples and Sugar Fueled Compliments

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is CONFUSED, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Karkat Needs a Hug, M/M, Trickster Karkat - Freeform, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), and everything turns out okay, karkat is mental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: He giggles at you, acting like he didn't lay down some heavy shit onto you. You were kind of enjoying seeing him like this at first, even if it is weird as hell seeing Karkat of all people smiley and shit, but what he just said was actually pretty damn sad.A trickster KK fic :D
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Candy Apples and Sugar Fueled Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Trickster davekat it is one of my favorite things to have existed ever and like hell i'm not writing any.

It happened when you were both talking to Roxy. She offered you both lollipops for being her 'favorite baby boys'. You both got one, but you guess she unintentionally had some trickster ones in there. 

Karkat only opened his when you both got home, he didn't want to eat one but didn't want to seem rude to Roxy. But once you insisted on him eating one, due to them being really good and not bad just because they aren't made from grubs. He rolls his eyes and puts it in his mouth. After a few minutes though, his eyes widen and his breathing shudders. You're about to make a joke about how good it is, before you're tackled to the ground.

When you open yours eyes again, you're met with a pale Karkat, with White hair and candy corn colored eyes and sleeves, which go way past his hands.

"Ah fuck." Is all you can udder from your mouth. Karkat's once blank face, breaks into a broad grin, his sharp teeth revealing themselves. "DAAAVVVEEEE!!!" He yells into your face, his breath smelling immensely like sugar. You wince slightly, but smile at him gently. "Karkat." You respond. He giggles, and rolls off of you. You take that chance to get up, wiping the non-existent dust off of your ass.

You pull out your phone and tell Roxy about her mistake. She apologizes, and tells you that the effects should ware off in about an hour or two, but he will have a splitting head ache if he doesn't drink any water. You can pull him out of it forcefully if he gets sad enough, which you are NOT going to do. You thank her, and pocket your phone, looking over to see Karkat is no longer in sight. You feel a presence behind you and purposely fall backwards into Karkat. He loops his arms under your armpits so you don't fall, and giggles again.

"Noooo! Don't fall Dave, you'll get hurt." He smiles at you from above. You can't help but smile back. It's so nice to see Karkat smile again, and from the last time you went trickster you know that he is enjoying himself right now. You stand up correctly and look down at your trickster boyfriend. "Hey, wanna see who can drink a cup of water the fastest?" You challenge him, and he smiles widely again, nodding with more enthusiasm then you've ever seen him with.

You race to the kitchen, you floating and him giggling from behind about how you're cheating. You fix both of you a glass of water, and hand him his. You count down from three before chugging. Though it's really just him chugging, you're just drinking it normally. Once he's done with his, and claims victory he asks what you're both going to do next.

You're all up for happy Karkat, but you are not an really active person after the game. "Do you want to cuddle on the couch and talk? We can nap after." You suggest, and he nods happily again. "Anything you want Dave!" He says excitedly, his smile fond. It really does something to your heart.

"Why anything I want? You get a choice in things too, Karkat." You remind him as you lay on the couch, him laying beside you, facing you. "Well, I'm always so demanding with everybody! It's kind of really stupid and I hate when I do that. So, I want you to actually choose what you want to do! I don't want you to hate me like Terezi and Gamzee."

He giggles at you, acting like he didn't lay down some heavy shit onto you. You were kind of enjoying seeing him like this at first, even if it is weird as hell seeing Karkat of all people smiley and shit, but what he just said was actually pretty damn sad. You frown at him.

"I don't know about crazy clown dude, but you know Terezi doesn't hate you, and I don't think it is possible for me to be mad at you for more than an hour." He giggles as you kiss his forehead. "Also, you're not demanding. You always make sure that I actually want to do something before we do, and you let me make choices all the time. Why do you think you are??" You don't know how he thinks he's demanding.

He shakes his head. "But I always yell at you like a wriggler when I don't get my way. Sure I don't mean a lot of it, but it's still not fun! I want this and that and it's so ruuuuudddeeee!!" He draws out the 'rude', rolling his eyes as he says it. "That's why I like you! You're jokingly rude back and it's so funnyyy!!! Everyone else is either genuinely rude or just don't take me seriously when I try to be." He pouts, jutting out his lower lip.

Your frown deepens. "You think I don't take you seriously?" You ask quietly. You thought you got Karkat. 

He instantly shakes his head and puts his sleeved hands on your cheeks, he feels weirdly cold. You're not used to Karkat being cold. He's usually like a living heater whenever you guys cuddle, but you think you actually might start shivering soon. "Of course you take me seriously! That's why I love you sooooo much!! You're just the best, and so considerate, and very nice to look at!!!!" He smiles at you again, but this smile looks like he's trying to cheer you up.

You place your hand over his, trying to warm it up. If his skin is this cold you wonder if he feels it. "I love you too, 'Kat." Once again, he smiles. This one being fond and loving, no teeth showing other than the ones that peak over his lip. It's like his normal smile, that reminds you why you love him so much.

He rests his head on your chest, bringing his hand down to wrap it around your torso. Your hands follow his, and soon enough you both fall asleep.

When you wake up, Karkat is back to normal. But his eye brows are furrowed, and his mouth is pressed into a firm line. He's having a nightmare, you realize. While you know his headache will be awful if you have to force him awake, you'd rather that then him wake up sobbing. You frown just thinking about that.

You shake him, and he awakes with a quiet gasp. Once he sees you though he calms down instantly, which does funny things to your heart. "Hey babe, how's your head?" You ask quietly, but even that makes him flinch. You gingerly place your hand on his head, and you're pleased to find that he is actually warm again. He grumbles.

"What happened?" He looks up at you, face showing pain and confusion. "Roxy accidentally gave you trickster candy. You were pretty tame though, so don't worry about 'what you did'." You explain, combing your fingers through his hair. He groans quietly, and snuggles into your chest.

You're not going to bring up what he said right now, you're just going to chill with him until his head stops hurting. As cute as he was in trickster mode, you much prefer normal Karkat.


End file.
